Prologo: Templar Raiders
by condeale
Summary: prologo de mi proyecto ambicioso de crossover. dentro las series del crossover. Resumen: Tobias(OC) creía en los assassins, fue traicionado por su padre, ahora busca vengar a sus hermanos asaltantes, acompañado de varias personas ¿lograra su objetivo?
1. trailer

**trailer de mi proyecto multicrossover, el primer capitulo estará saliendo para este mes. voy a ser todo lo posible para que salgan junto con otro fanfic** **paradox of change, información de las series al final**

* * *

Oscuridad

Solo oscuridad

Pero de ella sale una figura

Armada con armadura ligera de pies a cabeza y una gabardina negra rojo

Dos cuchillas se asoman de sus muñecas

Una capucha cubre su cabeza

Con su rostro oculto con una máscara de gas

Armado con un gran rifle, una cuchilla eléctrica y una espada de energía

Y en la cintura una placa larga…. con el símbolo de una cruz

 **Eh pasado engañado toda mi vida**

Susurra la figura mientras ve un reflejo en el piso mojado

 **Desde mi nacimiento**

Por un lado se ve a una niña, d años, armada con una simple armadura con una falda de tela corta y una capucha larga, la cual tiene una gran sonrisa apenas visible

 **Hasta mis lealtades**

Por el otro se ve a un joven, de 10 a 13 años, armado con una armadura ligera, una capucha con forma de águila, y una máscara azul

Después figura camina un poco más, pasando esta vez por un conjunto de vidrios rotos

 **Eh perdido a buenas personas**

Por un lado ve reflejos de tanto hombre como mujeres, incluyendo niños y jóvenes, todos con armaduras con un color en común…azul

 **Como fui traicionero por aquellos que llamaba familia**

Por otro se ve un grupo de personas entre que sobresale una chica de 11 a 12, un chico de 12 o 13, un joven de 18 a 20, una señorita de 26 a 30, una señora de 35 a 40 y un señor de 40 o 42; todos con una capucha y un signo en ella… la de los assassins

 **Pero llegue al final de la prueba**

El vidrio pasa y todo se vuelve más oscuro

 **Y no solo**

Después otras figura salen de la oscuridad, algunas humanoides, otras grandes y otras en jorobadas

Pero sobresaliendo una figura femenina, con una armadura negra blanca, acompañada de un lanzagranadas y un espada corta, con una coleta marrón sobresaliendo del casco, acompañada por otra figura femenina, con una armadura roja blanca, una gran hacha en la espalda y dos coletas rojas sobresaliendo del casco

Todos con una cruz templaría

 **Todos fuimos traicionados por aquellos que llamábamos hermanos**

La oscuridad comienza a desvanecer

 **El aire permanece inmóvil**

 **Y somos cazadores**

Camina sobre una pradera

 **La caza me a lleva a olvidar los límites de este universo….**

Caen pétalos de la oscuridad

 **Universo sin finales feliz**

 **Las estaciones y ciclos pasan**

La pradera se vuelve marchita hasta convertirse en ceniza

 **Sumiéndome más en la oscuridad**

La figura suelta la espada

 **En donde he encontrado la verdad**

Guarda la cuchilla de las muñecas con un simple movimiento de dedo

 **Mi objetivo está a cimentada en simples cuerpo**

Un rastro de sangre se forma en el suelo, en cuyo final se ve una persona con una túnica blanca, pantalones negros botas y una capucha en forma de águila, la cual parece estar herida de gravedad.

 **Debo olvidar el pasado para castigar esta traición**

Luego la figura mueve las manos hasta la altura de los hombros

Un fuego envuelve la escena

La figura se retirar la capucha y el casco se retrae

La escena cambia a una costa nevado

Humo sale de restos carbonizados en las costas cercanas

Varias naves caen al suelo rodeadas de fuego

En el cielo varias naves azules, doradas y rojas desatan el caos

De ellas grandes vigas de energía borra las estructuras y destruyen las naves que no se han hecho pedazos

Donde todos los restos comparten un signo en común

El signo de los assassins

 **Una vez fuimos o creíamos en assassins**

Susurra la figura ahora desenmascarada

Cuyo rostro es de un joven de no más 14 a 15 años, pelo negro casi largo terminado en una pequeñísima cola, ojos negros con una mirada fría y sin compasión

 **Ahora les damos caza**

El assassins levanta su mano pidiendo ayuda

 **Debo destruir a aquellos que osaron llamarme hermano**

La figura saca de su espalda el rifle

 **Y aquel que me llamaba hijo**

Apunta la mira hacia la cabeza del assassins

En ella se ve el rostro del señor de 40 a 42 del comienzo

 **El aire permanece inmóvil**

La figura da un pequeño suspiro y coge el gatillo

 **Y yo el vengador**

Y lo jala

* * *

 **Historia: Inspirada en los sucesos de Assassins Creed Rogue**

 **Series en el prologo: Assassin Creed(base), Starcraft(base), Star Wars(personajes), Halo(mencion), Dead Space(tecnologia y personajes), Date a live(tecnologia, personajes y un poco de historia),Warcraft(razas)**

 **Tiempo en el prologo:4,5 años antes de Date a live y Starcraft 2, 14 años antes de la batalla de Yavin, 2535 Halo.**

 **Parejas en el prologo: OC(Tobias)xKotori y ShidouxOrigami**


	2. prologo del prologo

Prólogo del prólogo (xd):

Ha pasado 1 mes desde la caída de las fuerzas del UED. Las fuerza protoss, advertidas por la comandante Redfire, evitaron el enfrentamiento contra las fuerza del enjambre de la reina de espadas, Kerrigan; formaron una coalición con los asaltantes de Raynor. Así mismo el domino comenzó un lento pero constante recuperación. Aunque, entre bandos, los assassins y los templarios libraban una guerra secreta. En esto comienza nuestra historia….

 **Registro de datos:**

 **Naves:**

 **-Corbetas:**

 **Medidas:200 a 300 m x 50 m x 30 m**

 **Armas: baterías de misiles y cañones de rail**

 **Personal: de 20 a 50**

 **Clases:**

 **.explorador: sirven de reconocimiento en nuevos planetas o ambientes nuevos**

 **.escarabajo: armados con más blindaje pero menos armas, son la fuerza de abordaje de la marina terran**

 **.pistola: sin protección, estas naves cuentan con un mini-cañón yamato de flujo seguido eficaz en grupos números, aparte de ser usadas para la cristalización de bases enemigas**

 **Nota, la clase pistola de los asaltantes cuenta con un blindaje moderado pero a costa de velocidad y manejabilidad.**

 **El nivel más bajo de los navíos de combate, son usados en batallas en atmosfera baja, pero es débil en asedios por ser el objetivo favorito de las torretas de misiles**

 **-Destructores:**

 **Medidas: 500 a 600 m x 90 m x 50 m**

 **Armas: baterías de misiles, láseres, bahías de cazas y, en casos particulares, cañón yamato**

 **Personal: de 100 a 150 personas**

 **Clases: variado, en su mayoría personalizados, sobresale la clase goliat por se la favorita de la federación moria**

 **La clase de nave más usada por los mercenarios, capitanes independientes y asaltantes, estas aparte puede llevar medivac y tanques de asedio en su interior**

 **-fragatas:**

 **Medias 700 a 800 m x 100 m x 70 m**

 **Armas:baterías de misiles, laseres, y min-cañon yamato**

 **Personal: de 200 a 400 personas**

 **Clases:**

 **.domino: naves de transporte y vigilancia en planetas del domino terran**

 **.Hacha: naves de la coalición umoja, usadas en defensa orbital y letal en invasiones**

 **.fenix: naves de los asaltantes, resistente y duradera, usada como nave de transporte y de carga. Comúnmente están en tierra o usadas como cargueros en territorios fuera del domino hasta orden de Raynor.**

 **-cruceros de batalla**

 **Medias 900 m a 1km x 140 m x 100 m**

 **Armas: baterías de misiles, láseres, bombas nucleares, cañón yamato y, en algunos casos, cañones de láser de partículas ionizada o antimateria**

 **Personal: 500 a 700 personas**

 **Clases:**

 **.Behemoth: naves usadas en la guerras de razas, con un gran apartado de armas, esta cuantenta con sistemas Realizer para defensa y protección de cazas sercanos, aunque no esta efectiva como las demas clases**

 **.minotario: nueva clase de naves hechas por el domino en** **Valhalla, en resumen son la versión mejorada de la clase Behemoth, pero cuentan con sistemas de defensa de Realizer mejorada.**

 **.calamar: clase propia de Ratatoskr, con sistemas Realizer muy avanzados capases de inutilizar corbetas o cazas pequeños, aparte de contar con cañones láseres de partículas ionizada y dos cañones yamatos**

 **Destructor lunar:**

 **Medidas: 1,2 km a 1,5 km x 200 m x 160 m**

 **Armas:** **baterías de misiles, láseres, bombas nucleares, cañónes yamato, cañones de láser de partículas ionizada o antimateria y un cañón de plasma ionizado**

 **Personal: de 1000 a 2000 personas**

 **Clases**

 **.Hyperion: nave insignia de los asaltantes, siendo la mejorada por Ratatoskr y contando con el arma de plasma más fuerte terran, ya que en palabras del propio científico abordo,** **Egon Stetmann es el arma de destrucción terran mas fuerte creado por la ciencia y por parte del ingeniero en jefe Rory Swann es rayo capas de arruinar el día a cualquier pen- que se meta en el camino.**

 **.Gorgon: naves elite del domino, capases de destruir grandes extensiones y volar, ligeramente lunas completas, pero son muy lentas y costosas**


	3. artico y nuevo regalo

**bien este el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic, espero que lo disfruten**

Polo norte, korhal mayo 2500 d.c

 **(OST: I Am Shay Patrick Cormac)**

Desde lo alto del cielo korhilano, en el polo norte congelado y que se salvo del brutal bombardeo nuclear de la guerra, una águila se ve surcando mientras de bajada en las grandes nubes gris

 **Aleja tu hoja de la carne de los inocentes**

 **Ocúltate a simple vista**

El águila entonces pasa entre un conjunto grande de naves, desde la más pequeña corbeta, hasta los imponentes cruceros de batalla o los grandes destructores lunares, todas con partes de rojo

 **Nunca pongas en peligro a la hermandad**

Rápidamente se acerca a una gran isla ubica en el medio de varios iceberg y otras isla.

 **Esas son las reglas del credo**

El agila baja por la orilla

 **Los principios que regían mi vida**

Cobraba algo más de altura y sube encima de un pequeño acantilado

 **Entonces era tan solo un niño**

Surca por una pequeña pradera tapada con nieve

 **Un niño que vio todo el horror de la guerra…**

… **. De los zerg**

Pasa por un grupo de arboles

 **La guerra de las razas había recién acabado**

Entre los cuales una figura se paseaba por las ramas

 **Y no tenía ni idea de lo que me vendría…**

La figura pasa por el último árbol antes de saltar a una saliente de la montaña

 **Ni el precio… o perdías que conllevaría**

La figura que lleva una gabardina gruesa, con una armadura sobre el pecho con hombreras, con unos pantalones y botas de combate, manoplas gruesas con una hoja debajo de la mano, una capucha gruesa negra ocultaba el casco negro-azulado con un visor rojo. Se detuvo en la saliente, a lo que se bajo la capucha y casco se abría revelando el rostro de un niño de 12 años, cabello negro, algo largo, con ojos negros y una sonrisa de esperanza y oportunidad

 **Mi nombre es Tobías Sakura Kirigaya**

 **Descendiente del templario Shay Patric Cormac y otros más**

 **Y esta es mi historia**

Después la figura conocida como Tobías ve a lo lejos a una persona saltar por un tronco cercano. A lo que se vuelve a poner el casco y salta sobre un árbol cercano, pasa por otra ladera y llega al tronco de donde salto la persona, quien lleva una gabardina gruesa con capucha que parece revisar su contenedor de munición. Pero Tobías salta sobre ella, mientras de su manga activa con el dedo su hoja oculta.

"Bueno al menos hay munición" susurra la persona mientras guarda su reserva de munición, percatándose de Tobías da un giro a adelante.

"Ahhh" susurra la persona mientras se baja la capucha y desactivando el casco, mostrando la cara de un joven de 18 a 20 años con la cabeza con cabello corto de color marrón

"Va ya te tenía" susurra Tobías tras bajarse la capucha y desactivar el casco

"No es para tanto tobi, kasu lo habría hecho mejor… y fue cosa de fuerte" responde el tipo mientras se le acercaba

"Jajajaja recuerda que…." Dice Tobías pero es interrumpido

"Yo me gano mi suerte" termina el tipo

"Eh no te copies de mi frase, Aron" Respondio el assassins a el tipo llamado Aron

"Va te compartas como una chica…." Responde Aron riendo, pero al terminar recibe un codazo en el estomago

"Ya te dije que no habremos de eso" Dice Tobías con una cara de molestia con una mirada de tsundere

"Ya ya tranquilo viejo" Dice Aron mientras levanta las manos

"Baka" responde Tobías algo molesto

"…akame jijiji" susurra Aron entre sonrisa, pero recibe un codazo más fuerte

"Ya ya lo dejo" Dice levantado las manos en son de rendición

"Más te vale porque si no…." Antes de terminar, suenan disparos del otro lado de la isla

"Mejor vamos" Dice Aron mientras se pone su capucha y activa su casco

"Sip" Confirma Tobías mientras hace lo mismo

El grupo de 2 sube por la ladera del montículo luego saltada a un grupo de árboles caídos y sube por otros árboles grandes

"Vamos creo que los confederados y al capitán Bonner tiene problemas con el dominio" dice Aron mientras sube un árbol pegado al montículo

"¿Porque les llamabas aun confederados? ¿No que ya se disolvió? "pregunto Tobías subiendo por una ladera cercana

"Si pero los pequeños reductos de fanáticos aún tienen un fuerte número, y empeoro después de la llegada del DUP hace unos meses, ahora están en todas partes y no quieren unirse a los asaltantes de Raynor como otros" responde Aron

"Va, malditos fanáticos" Dice Tobías

Ahora el grupo llegan a una pequeña pradera cubierta de nieve

"Oye no me puedes decir porque rayos estamos aquí" pregunta Tobías con curiosidad

"Porque el mesie de new larbern no quiere" Responde Aron con seriedad

"¡Enserio!" Exclama Tobías frustrado

"No en realidad tu papa no quería que te lo diga" Dice Aron coloquialmente

¿Que otuo-san te dijo eso? Dice Tobías molesto

"Si ya lo conoce como es con la información" Dijo Aron algo bromista mientras saltaba hacia un troco en un acantilado

"Demasiado rápido ma dame" Dijo Aron mientras saltaba del tronco

"Cállate o te meto la hoja en el trasero" Respondio Tobías le seguía

A lo ambos cayeron a un monto de hojas

"Ya tranquilo" Respondio Aron mientras salía del montón, a lo que Tobías, algo enojado, le siguió.

"Vamos no hagamos esperar al mesie" Dijo Aron mientras se acercan a la costa

(¡Mierda! ¿Dónde están estos tarados?) Por la radio oyeron la voz del capitán

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Allí se encontraron con 7 humanos, 5 troll, 2 goblin, 3 tauren y 4 murloc, todos con armaduras ligeras y capuchas desde blanco hasta negro. Aparte de algunos cuerpos de soldados del domino… y de algunos assassins caídos.

"¡Joder! ¿Dónde demonios estaban?" grito un humano, algo mayor, con traje de capitán modificado que poseía una capucha, hombreras y armadura ligera en el torso, piernas y brazos, parte de tener un fusil de francotirador en la espalda

"Solo fuimos a hacer reconocimiento ¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Respondio Aron sorprendido

"No atacaron unos malditos soldados del dominio" Dijo el capitán mientras pateaba un cadáver de un marine del dominio

"Capturaron a los confederados y se nos vinieron como buitres" continuo enejado mientras bebía algo de cerveza que le quedaba en su cinturón

"Espera…. ¿y oni-chan?" pregunto Tobías preocupado

"Está en mi barco defendiendo a lo que nos queda de flota o nave" Respondio el capitán aun molesto con su cerveza

"Jajajaja capitán ¿Qué, lo dio una de sus famosa franqueadas de que tanto hablas?" Dijo Tobías en son de burla, a lo que el capitán se enejo más y dijo

"Capitán Alfred Bonner, mesie de new larbern para ti" después continuo levantando el brazo

"Si piensan que eres lo suficiente como para ser asesino a base de entrenamiento, te estarás engañando" a lo que pregunto

"¿Sabes lo significa ser asesino?"

"Eh, liberar a las personas y andar empuchados" Respondio Tobías con una sonrisa

"No, significa cargar el peso de una milenaria y honrosa tradición, seguir a tu mentor cueste lo cueste" Dijo el capitán furioso y continuo

"¿Cómo sino libelaremos a todo el sector?"

"Grandes palabras mesie, pero ahora no me siento libre" Respondio Tobías con una sonrisa de burla, pero colmo la paciencia del capitán y dijo

"Bueno pues siente respeto" después le dio fuerte cachetada tumbándolo al suelo

"¡Mimado! ¡Niña de mana! "comenzó a burlase el capitán hacia Tobías, el cual no aguanto y comenzó a darle varios golpes en la partes no brindadas

"¿Cómo te atreves sargento?" grito el capitán furioso por aquella falta de respeto

"¡Pues me atrevo!" Respondio Tobías continuando con los golpes tirándolo al suelo, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe final…

"¡Orden! Compañeros, nuestro enemigo está allí afuera y nosotros nos peleamos como zeglings" intervino Aron separándolos para dejar de pelear

"Bien teniente, ve con el sargento darkgun y limpie la avanza del dominio" Respondio el capitán aun molesto mientras se retiraba con sus tropas

"Ok capitán" Respondio Aron inclinándose

"Maldito baka" susurro Tobías molesto

Luego ambos quedaron solo y Aron, dirigiéndose a una caja de armas dijo

"Carga tus armas y ponte esto" después le entrego un puñal troll y katar goblin

"¿Un katar y un puñal?" Respondio Tobías sorprendió por las armas

"Es bueno lo usan los goblin para enfrentar a los marines" dijo Aron mientras guardaba su pistola y escopeta. Asimismo Tobías revisaba ambas armas y encontrar un espacio de rifle en el katar goblin

"Y tiene un espacio para un rifle corto" dijo en un tono alegre mientras ponía un rifle KM-2 en su katar

"Te servirá" dijo Aron mientras cargaba sus pistolas HM-4 y Tobías su rifle francotirador C-10

"Ok vamos"

Acto seguido, ambos partieron por los árboles y se acercaron a un destructor pequeño estacionado en una planicie.

Rápido, Tobias saco sus binoculares y, activando la vista de águila, detecto a todos los enemigos, 10 soldados (3 terras, 2 tauren, 2 goblin, 2 trolls y 1 murloc), 7 marines (4 terrans, 2 tauren y un murloc), 4 murciélagos de fuego (2 taurens con 2 trolls), 3 persecutores (ambos goblin), 2 médicos (ambos trolls) y 1 tanque de asedio desplegado. Todos cuidando a 40 confederados en diferentes lugares

"Te cuidado Tobías, el domino a reforzado sus fuerzas con lo último de armas" dijo Aron antes de saltar a un árbol más alto

"Pero no de armadura Aron" dijo Tobías mientras desenfundaba su hojas ocultas y su cargando su hoja oculta

Luego saltaría sobre 2 soldados que hacían guardia matándolos con un asesinato aéreo, para luego matar a un murloc que pasaba a hacer cambio de guarda

Después subirá a otro árbol para matar de sorpresa un tauren marine cavándole una cuchilla en el cuello y el otro en el hocico

Al mismo tiempo, Aron logro matar a los persecutores que hacia patrullas por el pequeño bosque, para luego eliminar a un médico que había esta estacionado junto a unos suministros

Regresando con Tobías, este llegaría al primer grupo de prisioneros que estaban siendo vigilados por 2 marines terrans

"¡habla! Escoria rebelde" dijo uno de ellos levantando su fusil gauss con intención de golpearlo

Pero antes de hacerlo, Tobías saltaría sobre uno de ellos, clavándole en katar en la cabeza y al otro lanzándole el puñal atravesando el casco y clavándose en la cara

"Ahrgg" grito de agonía antes de caer muerto

"Fácil" susurro Tobías mientras liberaba a los soldados

Luego comenzó caminar con cuidado por el lugar, hasta acercarse a un murciélago de fuego que cuidaba a otro grupo de prisioneros

"No quieras…ahrgg" pero antes de que el murciélago terminara, Tobías ya le había clavado sus cuchillas en el cuello

"Acá limpio" dijo Tobías por la radio

(Bien yo ya me encargo del tanque tu sigue) Respondio Aron por la radio

Luego Tobías se acercaba al destructor, en la entrada, el tanque de asedio no se movía y tenía el cañón hacia abajo, rápido aprovecho para eliminar a los soldados restantes y acercarse un bunker con 1 marine llegando hacia este, matándolo para luego meter una granada segadora al bunker, después entraría y eliminaría a todos los ocupantes.

(¡Acá Charlie, Mac estas ahí di algo…ahrgg¡) sonó de uno de los soldados muertos

'parece que Aron se me adelanto' pensó Tobías mientras salía hacia un árbol subiéndose y trepando hasta llegar con otro murciélago de fuego acompañado por un médico vigilando a otros prisioneros

(Acá alfa que fue…) antes de terminar ya yacía muerto con su compañero

"Nada amigo solo un encapuchado me mataba por monse" susurro Tobías mientras retiraba sus cuchillas de ambos cadáveres para luego dirigirse a los prisioneros

"¿Están bien?" pregunto mientras los liberaban

"Nada que un par de cervezas arreglen"

"Gracias soldado"

Dijeron algunos de los confederados, para luego salir del lugar

Al mismo tiempo, Aron se dirigió al destructor estacionado, a lo que entro por un la bahía de carga, donde activo su vista de águila rápidamente, aunque solo detecto a unos cuantos soldados por estar corriendo.

Acto seguido subió a uno de los medivac estacionados y sintonizó la frecuencia del destructor

(Nave asaltante a 40 km destruida) informo el ayudante

"Si seguir haci" gritaba un marine, a lo que un soldado dijo

"Vamos chicos…. Ahrgg" antes de terminar una daga atravesó su casco, hasta su cabeza matando junto a su compañero que también corrió el mismo destino

"No tus iras al infierno" susurro Tobías mientras caminaba hacia el puente

Al llegar a este, un soldado con armadura buscaba algo en sus pantalones

"Joder donde deje la llave…ahrgg" nunca pudo terminar cuando el katar le atravesó el cuello

"Aquí" susurro Tobías al agarrar la llave del muerto

"Y listo" se dijo a si mismo mientras abría la puerta

Lamentablemente salieron varios marines con soldados y algunos persecutores

"¡Alto rebelde!" Dijo uno de los persecutores

"Aron" susurro Tobías por la radio

"Acá" Grito alguien detrás del enemigo

"Vamos soldados…ahrgg" antes de terminar, Aron salto sobre dos soldados cavándoles sus cuchillas ocultas

"eh den más pelea" dijo Aron mientras saca sus pistolas y dispara al grupo de soldados, matando a la mitad

"Calla pedazo de mierda" desde la bahía, se oyó al capitán Alfred disparando a los marine eliminándolos

"A que no lo venían" dijo Tobías, que ya había desenfundado su rifle francotirador, disparo a los persecutores, matando a uno y hiriendo al otro, rápido se le acercó y clavo su katar en el cuello, matándolo. Pero, cuando se estaba levantando, una mano invisible lo agarro y lo tiro chocando sobre un medivac.

Al reponerse, Tobias vio como aparecía unos fantasmas con su rifle apuntándolo

"Tú no lo venias" dijo el fantasma en un tono de burla

"Un fantasma en serio" Respondio Tobías molesto

"Últimas palabras rebelde" continuo el fantasma mientras acercaba su dedo al gatillo del rifle.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, Tobías vio una figura colgada del techo de la bahía

"Tú sabes lo que pienso no" dijo al fantasmas con un sonrisa

"Detrás de mí si fuera a….ahrgg" antes de que terminar un assassins salto sobre él, matándolo con sus cuchillas

"Fácil" susurro el assassins, que llevaba una gabardina con capucha, armadura negra y un casco negro con un led azul, y una espada de plasma

"Te tardas mucho oni-chan" dijo Tobías mientras se levanta

"Va tuviste suerte" Respondio el assassins, quien era el hermano/primo de Tobías, Kazuto Kirigaya

"Yo me gano mi suerte"

Después salió Aron con el capitán Alfred con las fuerzas de assassins y confederados sobrevivientes

"Teniente blackswords que fue de mi flota" pregunto el ultimo algo impaciente

"Derivaron mi caza, por lo demás hemos perdido 4 corbetas, el acorzado Altaír y el destructor lunar auditore tiene graves daños en vapor" informa Kazuto

"Mi nave malditos sean dominio" continuo el capitán ahora molesto, luego se dirigió a Tobías y le dijo

"Bueno sargento creo que no eras tan inútil como pensaba" Este solo asintió con la cabeza, pero después hablo

"Creo que estos idiotas ya requerirán esta nave" dijo mientras mira el interior del destructor

"Este monto de mierda" Respondio el capitán algo sorprendido, ya que este destructor no era tan grande o potente como para hacer frente a cruceros o destructores lunares. Pero viendo la situación…dijo

"Bueno, si el teniente…"

"Paso" dijo Kazuto

"Bueno es todo tuyo sargento, ahora a mi barco" continuo el capitán mientras se retiraba

"Felicidades tobi" dijo Kazuto felicitándolo

"Gracias oni-chan" Respondio Tobías con felicidad

"Bien hecho chico ahora al puente" desde el fondo dijo el capitán Alfred, a lo que todos se movilizaron

20 minutos más:

Tras ese tiempo, varios assassins y confederados se pusieron a trabajar en el destructor, desde los que operaban las baterías de láseres AT y AA, hasta el barrendero de bahía de carga.

Ya en el puente, Tobías tono el puesto de capitán del navío, mientras que Aron tomo el puesto de primer oficial y Kazuto de oficial de tropas. Aparte que el capitán Alfred esta como invitado

"Bien sargento mueve esta carcasa a mi nave" dijo el capitán

"Mi propio nave ¡oh mi dios! ¡Mi propia nave!" decía Tobías totalmente emocionado

"¿Es haci todos los días?" preguntó el capitán Alfred algo consternado

"Solo cuando se emociona" Respondio Kazuto recondando las navidades pasadas

'¡siiii! ¡Mi primera ropa de asesino! Y es más bonito que el one-chan'

'¡oh mi dios! ¡Mi primera hoja oculta! ¡Oni-chan¡!one-chan¡'

'¡guaaaauuu¡ ¡mi primera hoja fantasma! ¡Oni-chan! ¡Aron¡ ¡one-chan!'

'tienes suerte de no estar acá sugu' pensó Kazuto al recordar aquellas navidades con nerviosismo

"Ok..." Respondio el capitán algo sorprendido

Ya luego de un rato, Tobías se había calmado un poco, a lo que se puso a pensar en mejoras para su nueva nave mientras decía

"Con un toque de pintura, una bomba nuclear, torretas, un pequeño helipuerto y un cañón yamato será el mejor navío en todo el infinito espacio"

"Un helipuerto, no crees que exageras" dijo Aron a lo que todos riendo

"Jajá y se llamar Freyja" riendo, dijo Kazuto al mirar el nombre de la nave

"Freyja, la diosa de la muerte, el amor, la profecía y otras cosas, no te cae muy bien" dijo el capitán Alfred burlonamente

"También era la diosa de la fertilidad y la belleza buena para alguien que de pequeña quería ser la 'assassins más bella de la hermandad y ruda que superaría a la prestigia aveline de Grandpre de las antiguas colonias francesas del siglo XVIII y a la legendaria Evie Frye de los sindicatos ingles del siglo XIX aun juntas' si te queda bien" dijo Kazuto riendo

"¡Oni-chan!" grito Tobías avergonzado

"Jajajaja buena esa kasu" dijo Aron mientras chocaba las manos

Pero, al poco tiempo llegaron a su destino

(Naves adelante) indico la IA de la nave

Luego se mostró a la flota del domino, esta componía de 7 cruceros de batalla, 1 destructores lunares y 10 corbetas con 20 valkyrie. Contra la frota disminuida de los assassins que era de un solo destructor lunar y 2 cruceros de batallas y 5 corbetas acompañadas con 12 valkyrie

"joder mi nave" grito el capitán furioso por el daño hecho a su nave, ya que esta tenía varias secciones dañadas y el cañón yamato destruido

Por otro lado, Tobías ya había pensado en un plan de contrataque y recibió una respuesta de una llamada que había hecho antes de llegar al destructor

"haber chicos prepara las baterías de misiles delanteros" ordeno Tobías, después, desde la parte delantera de la nave, las baterías de misiles apuntaron junto con unas pocas baterías láseres AA

(Ya está capitán) Respondieron el personal de las baterias

"disparen las torpedos napalm hacia los motores" continuo Tobias a lo que las baterías dispararon los misiles que fueron directo a las boquillas de los propulsores de una corbeta cercana

"¿napalm? Chico eso no les hará ni cosquillas a 20 metros de casco" dijo el capitán en tono de burla y muy confiado

Pero entones los cohetes napalmes chocaron, causando una reacción en cadena que hicieron explorar algunos propulsores exploraran en mil pedazos

"ja mire capital" Respondio Tobías con una sonrisa, a lo que ordeno

"fuego" luego otra ronda de napalm fue disparada, destruyendo lo que quedaba de propulsores

(Nave en seco) informo el ayudante

"preparen los cañones, baterías láseres AA y ametralladoras" dijo Aron

(Armas a punto capitán) dijo un tripulante desde las armas del destructor

"bien gira hacia la derecha" ordeno Tobías a lo que la nave giro y con la mayoría de baterías, cañones y ametralladoras. A lo dijo

"fuego" después todas armas disponibles dispararon hacia la corbeta y destruyendo gran parte del casco

(Nave enemiga presenta varias brechas de en el casco) informo el ayudante

"bien chicos el golpe final" dijo el capitán Alfred sorprendido

"fuego" ordeno Tobías, a lo que dispararon y la corbeta no resisto más y exploto cayendo grandes pesados a las aguas del mar

(Nave enemiga destruida) informo el ayudante, pero…

(Advertencia varias naves enemigas sacándose)

"joder son muchos" dijo Aron

"tranquilos ya bien los refuerzos" dijo Tobías en un tono tranquilo

"que refuerzos, nuestras naves están a horas de aquí…" dijo el capitán Alfred muy alterado pero entonces…

(Naves de los asaltantes saliendo del hiperespacio) informo el ayudante, al mismo tiempo salen del hiperespacio 5 cruceros de batalla liderados por un crucero de batalla clase calamar

"y ahí esta" dijo Tobías, después un pitido sonó

(Transmisión entrante) informo la ayudante, a lo que en la pantalla salió una mujer, posiblemente, de estatura baja, como la de una niña, con una vestimenta de capitán de navío y un casco de piloto

(Valla valla pero si son darkgun, blackswords y el famoso capitán de new larbern) dijo la mujer

"lo mismo digo su gran señoría comandante Redfire" Respondio Tobías con sarcasmo

(Jajajaja basta de halagos y dime cual es la situación y dime Darkgun…. ¿qué es ese cacharro que manejas?) Dijo Redfire algo intrigada y burlona

"va es mi nueva nave de comando" dijo Tobías con orgullo

(Bueno yo me encargo de los cruceros de batalla tú de las corbetas)

"muchas gracias comandante"

(Bien rápido) después se cortó la señal y Tobías dijo

"bueno la escuchaste chico destruye las corbetas"

Luego comenzaron a destruir a las corbetas y uno que otro valkyrie

"Tobi te cuidado de las mina de las corbetas" dijo Kazuto al mirar varias minas soltados

"se oni-chan" dijo Tobías, pero luego una corbeta se acercó a ellos

"preparen las baterías de misiles, cañones a punto" ordeno, a lo que los cañones dispararon hacia la corbeta, pero esta soporto gran parte y ya estaba muy cerca

"capitán corbeta en curso de colisión" dijo un miembro de la tripulación

"joder girar a la…." Antes de terminar la corbeta colisiono causando que la mitad de la tripulación se callera al piso

"mierda que ha sido eso" dijo Tobías mientras se levantaba

(Advertencia intrusos en las entradas 4 y 6) indico la ayudante

(Acá torreta 1 tenemos varias brechas en el casco) dijo un tripulante de las torretas por la radio

Viendo la situación, Kazuto dijo

"yo me encargo, Tobi separa la nave y dispara en las entradas"

"ok" respondio este ultimo, a lo que continuo

"gira a babor y dispara a las entredas" despues la nave se aparto a una distancia segura y disparo a las entradas que aun seguían abiertas

(Nave enemiga presenta varios escapes de oxigeno) indico la ayudantes

"bueno dispara a ellas" después todas las baterías AA dispararon haciendo que la corbeta se despresurice y explotara en una fuerte explosión

(Nave enemiga destruida) informo la ayudante

"bien chico quedan pocas corbetas" dijo el capitán Alfred felicitándole, pero Tobias no respondio

"¿chico?" preguntó al verlo, pero el yacía viendo la batalla del crucero de Redfire, este ya había hecho caer al destructor lunar, pero un crucero se le dirigía en curso de colisión por los propulsores

"gira al crucero de batalla en curso de colisión al fraximus" dijo Tobias, después el medio destructor se dirigió hacia el navío disparando a las valkyrie derivando a la mayoría

"estas loco tobi esa nave nos destruira" dijo Aron temiendo por su vida

"no si lo evito" dijo Tobias con mucha seguridad

(Advertencia, crucero de batalla enfoca su cañon yamato en nosotros) advertio la ayudante

"joder gira" dijo el capitán Alfred que también temía por su vida

"no esperen" dijo Tobias mientras miraba al crucero, este comenzó a cargar el cañon yamato y cuando estaba a punto de dispara

"disparen al cañón" dijo Tobías, luego todas las armas disponible comenzaron a dispara hacia el cañón, este se sobrecalentó y exploto en una fuerte explosion

(Crucero de batalla enemigo destruido) indico la ayundante

"joder ni en todos mis años he visto tanta suerte" dijo el capitán Alfred aliviado

"ya se los dije…" dijo Tobias con una gran sonrisa y continuo

"yo me gano mi suerte"

(Transmisión entrante) dijo la ayudante a lo salió Redfire

(Joder me salvaste la pintura) dijo esta algo sorprendida

"vamos comandante te salvamos el pellejo" dijo Tobías esperando algo más de reconocimiento

(Bueno supongo que tuve suerte) dijo mientras las demas naves del domino se retiraba

"me tuviste comandante" dijo Tobias con orgullo

(Ya ya, informare al general Raynor tu nueva adquisición y desempeño)

"ok comandante" luego la trasmisión termino, a lo que el capitán Alfred dijo

"ja bueno chicos los dejo aqui"

"ok capitán" dijeron los tres

Despues que el capitan se retirase a su nave por una medivac, Aron pregunto

"y bueno capitán ¿cuál es nuestro próximo objetivo?"

"creo que es hora de ir con otou-san" dijo Tobías mirando el horizonte helado de Korhal

"va ¿ir con el mentor?" pregunto Aron algo curioso

"si kaa-san y sugu estaban algo preocupadas por nosotros" Respondio Kazuto

"bueno como ordenéis ma dame" Dijo Aron mientras infamaba los demás del nuevo destino.

Por otro lado, Tobías se había puesto al frente de la ventana del puente, a lo que se le acercó Kazuto y le pregunto

"¿qué piensa tobi?"

"solo viendo el hermoso espacio" Respondio este último si apartar la vista del cielo korhilano

"mi propio barco ¿no es maravilloso?" continuo aun emocionado por su barco

"si" Respondio Kazuto asintiendo

"bueno vamos" Dijo Tobías mientras se daba la vuelta, a lo que Kazuto solo sonrió y dijo

"si vamos"

 **Base de datos: Personajes**

 **Tobías** **'Darkgun** ' **Sakura Kirigaya**

 **Hijo mayor de Minetaka Kirigaya y Midori Kirigaya, nacido con una extraña deformidad en el órgano sexual, que fue confundido de sexo y puesto como niña con el nombre de Akame** **Sakura Kirigaya, hasta la edad de 9 años donde tras un chequeo médico fue descubierto su verdadero sexo, a lo que intento ser enderezarse su sexo, actualmente su rango es de Ejecutor avanzado**

 **Kazuto** **'blackswords' Federic Kirgaya**

 **Unico hijo del fallecido de Katsuo Kirigaya y fallecido Hikari** **Kirigaya, ambos muertos en misión contra los templarios, nacido unos días antes de Tobías, fue adaptado por los tíos, él fue puesto como heredero de la familia por ser, en aquel tiempo, el único hijo varon. Actualmente su rango es de Veterano**

 **Aron Charles Bourgeois**

 **Hijo de un maestro y una ejecutora assassins, fue entrenado por Minetaka Kirigaya para ser guardián de, aquel entonces, su hijas, pero después fue puesto como compañero de Tobias en misiones.** **Actualmente su rango es de Oficial**


End file.
